


coming undone.

by siin



Series: kinktober has me dead [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Swap, Bottom Siegfried, Dirty Talk, M/M, Potions, Potions Accident, Rimming, Top Percival, and also has other things to do than this, body switch, but in each others bodies, percival is very not turned on, siegfried is desperate for some dicking, someone save me this took way too fucking long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siin/pseuds/siin
Summary: in which percival believes that a potion from a strange old woman at the outskirts of wales really is the key to having a blast in the bedroom. funfact: it might be, but it most certainly isn't the aphrodisiac he wanted it to be.





	coming undone.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm like what, 4 days behind on kinktober? enjoy this disaster as i die.  
reminder kids: don't set your pwp fics up like that and give them "actual" plot.

yesterdays "experiment", if one could call it that, had gone absolutely nowhere. perhaps it just wasn't meant to be - the only thing the concoction had done was taste horrible, nothing more. the strong aftertaste of algae, some sort of shrooms and a whole lot of dirt certainly got neither of them in the mood to make out with each other, let alone did it spice up things in the bedroom. percival knew that, albeit this, they still had had their fair share of fun together - but sometimes he just couldn't help but wonder if siegfried was really as into it as he said he was. but then again, what did he expect from some weird bottled up liquid he had picked up from an old hag somewhere at the outskirts of town? much more than he got in the end, it seemed.

morning came by much quicker than he had wanted it to be, and even if he would get up to pull the heavy drapes shut, locking all sunlight out of his bedroom, he would no longer be able to fall asleep. much worse, however, he had duties to attend to and neglecting those was out of question, unfortunately. as much as he sometimes seemed to despise admitting it, the rare moments where he had siegfried all to himself, alone in his room like this, were the ones he cherished the most. just the thought of it made him all giddy, somehow. 

not wanting to open his eyes, his hands grabbed ahold of the bedsheets to pull them over his head, fabricating some sort of excuse for later, in hopes siegfried would rise soon and they could spend some time together before having to depart once again, hoping that they would have the chance to meet so soon again, to spend some time together - like this - again. the chances were slim, yet it wasn't impossible.

the first red flag he ignored was the weird feeling the sheets had. percival knew, for a fact, those were fresh and supposed to be soft, yet they felt all but rough to his hands that seemed much colder than he was used to. the second was dragging one hand over to siegfrieds brown locks, he softly grabbed ahold of hair that seemed much more straight than he was used to and while carressing it, inching closer and burying his face in the others shoulder, his lips felt chapped against smooth skin, pressed against a scar he never had felt before. something was off. very off.

bewildered, he opened his eyes, only to look upon the scar - he had seen that one before, but not on siegfried. frantically shifting his gaze upward, searching for his hand supposedly buried in those brown locks, he found them again in red hair - his eyes widened. without thinking twice, he grabbed ahold of the others shoulders, turning him onto his back - and gazed upon his own face, dozing off, not even bothered a bit by what was happening right now.

"siegfried!", he grumbles, shaking the other. only now did he notice the myriad of scars his arms were covered in, mangled and torn, all healed up, yet he could feel them sting with every move. something clearly wasn't right here, and this definitely wasn't his body.

stirred by the ruckus, the dragonslayer - or what most likely was him - opened his eyes, still being violently shaken by ... someone. rubbing his eyes, staring back at him in confusion, it took some time for him to register what was going on, or rather what he believed was going on. 

"percival?", he exclaimed, as confused as the other was - who wouldn't be if they had to look at their very own face, definitely not a reflection, right after being woken up from their slumber like this? his hands had moved upward to stop the shaking, wrapping around the others wrists and holding them as tight as possible in his own hands. 

"siegfried, is that really you?", he asks, stopping in his tracks, freezing up. a cold shiver was ran down his spine. there was no other way, he had to be dreaming, this simply couldn't be reality and he most definitely could not be awake right now to witness this.

"i'd say yes, but i am currently looking at myself."

"and i'm looking at myself. something is amiss here."

that much was clear, but even after letting go of his own body, now no longer his as it seemed, he couldn't help but stare at siegfried - at his own body - before moving his gaze to this bodies legs and upward to his naked torso. with every shift it seemed to somewhat ache, as if thousand needles were slightly pricking those scars from yesteryear.

"we have to fix this", percival scoffs as soon as he stops admiring his new body.

"i do agree, but we don't even know what put us into this predicament in the first place, which means it is save to assume that as long as we don't know what caused it, we can't actually fix it", siegfried lays low, still tired and sprawled out beneath him. this was, no matter how he tried to wrap his head around it, a weird situation.

"siegfried, i can't have this. i have meetings to attend with my brother today. i have places to be. i can't just show up like this and tell everyone this! do you really think aglovale would believe such things anyway?"

desperation for a solution seeps out of his voice - he dreaded this situation more than anything else at the very moment. this was not the solution he had needed to be able to waste away his day in his room, this was absolutely not how he wanted to spend time with siegfried. even as the others hands moved upward to caress his cheek, he wanted nothing more than to dissipate into thin air at the very moment. this wasn't going to work.

"siegfried, we don't have time for this", he grumbles.

"you are right, we don't. but i can't stand to see you like this. so shaken up about these things. calm down, percival. we will find a solution."

siegfrieds words always did wonders to put him at ease, even now. even in a situation as hopeless as this. percival blinks. then closes his eyes. he takes a deep breath in, then breathes out. this was going to work, one way or another, if he wanted to or not. this was just fine. siegfried was right. he had to stay calm, he couldn't allow himself to get carried away. his behavior wasn't fit for a king, this predicament wasn't worth his panic.

softly, he reaches with his own hands for that at his cheek, pressing his face against it, basking in the warmth it exudes. siegfried was right. he always was and always would be right - this was nothing to lose ones head over, and yet, he did. if this moment could last longer, he would have taken in every last second of it, feeling touch starved and hungry for things he wanted to have but weren't going to come. nothing was made to last.

"alright", percival murmurs into the others hand, letting go of it and settling himself in front of siegfried. there was nothing to be worried about.

"so. about those meetings, why not just let me attend? as important as they are, you are right, aglovale would most likely not believe you, but there is nothing to question if everything is alright", which, in fact, it wasn't and this plan was most likely going to backfire sooner or later.

"you are insane if you believe he wouldn't catch onto you.”

“then let me be as insane as i want to - do we even have another choice?” the answer was no, as much as he despised to admit it. they either could come clean like this, tell aglovale that they needed his help with the predicament they found themselves in, or they played their bodies respective roles for the day and searched for a “cure” once the sun had settled beneath the mountains and they could retreat once again. 

a slight sigh spilled from his lips. there was no other option, which also meant he had to get out of bed. which meant, they had to get out of bed and part ways for the day, hoping they would be able to catch a glimpse of the other after this. they had to, or else he would be stuck in this body way longer than he would like to.

out of routine most likely, he got up to grab his underwear - the one that wouldn’t fit - and only stopped in his tracks as the man in the bed peered at him and sighed in his direction. of course, he couldn’t wear this. absolutely not. instead, he made his way to siegfrieds clothes, lazily thrown in a pile on a chair somewhere, picking it apart one by one, only to have the other come over and help him - as if he were a kid putting on armor for the first time. 

“percival, hold still”, siegfried commands, putting his hands on what seems like a sheer endless amount of belts around his torso.

“i’m not a kid, you don’t have to show me how this works”, he huffs. but instead, he is shushed by a peck to his lips, his cheeks flaring red. siegfried wasn’t one to be like this, but special situations called for special measurements, it seemed.

insteadof letting it go, he swats siegfrieds hands away, grabbing a fistful of red hair to pull him up on eye level and take him away from all those belts. “stop it, this isn’t going to work”, he lets go of siegfrieds hair, who rubs at his temples from the sudden and unwelcome sensation. this wasn’t what he wanted to do, but using someone elses body - someone who was way stronger than he was - was something that felt almost impossible. all of this would be quite some trial and error just to make sure he would understand.

“then what do you suggest? just a bit of hair pulling isn’t enough to make me stop”, of course it wasn’t, it never would be - it wasn’t satisfying for either of them, was it? percival sighs, bringing his fingers up to siegfrieds face, lifting his head upward from under his chin. 

“if you help me get out of this ungodly armor, i will make you most definitely stop”, he huffs, but the glint in his own eyes seems so childish and unfamiliar, as if the promise of candy was lurking beneath those words he had just uttered and had hit the ears of a hungry child. this, right in front of him, wasn’t a hungry child but a grown adult who liked to toy with him from time to time on the right occasion. 

“before i do that, you have to show me that you mean it.”

begrudgingly, he inched closer - nothing was going to work out so it was best to give up before even getting started, to dismiss everything and all and find a way to fix this before aglovale or worse - lancelot and vane - caught a hint of this. 

his lips brushed lightly against those of the other, his hands move from his own body to that standing before him, and as he deepened the kiss, he tangled them in the red strands of hair he could get ahold of, letting siegfried latch onto him. this display of affection felt nothing more than out of place, though it did - in fact - wash away all of the dread he had encountered beforehand. 

then, they parted again. silence befell them like it did the night before, nothing about this was right, nothing about this was going to work out. it felt weird, kissing himself, knowing fully well that it wasn’t him and yet it was. percival wanted to pull away, find a different solution for all of this, wanted to make a run for it and find out what plagued them both to cause this kind of thing to occur so naturally - who in the world swapped bodies just like that!? it could be the work of a primal beast, yet he did doubt it, and if it wasn’t, there was something wrong with the two of them, clearly.

suddenly, it clicked. 

“siegfried, i think i fo-”, cut off by another kiss to his lips as hands undid the belts again, helping him out of the few pieces of armor and clothing he had thrown onto his body, returning to how he was before - he was much more bold like this, unfamiliar even. once again their lips parted and the other looked at him, expectant, longingly - hungrily.

“you promised me something, whatever ails you comes after you’ve taken care of me”, he licks his lips, looks at him - and percival can’t help it but put an end to all of this. just because this was siegfried’s body didn’t mean that siegfried could just do whatever he wanted. 

“we’re still playing by my rules. don’t you dare believe that just because of this bind we’re in, i’d let you have reign over me, siegfried”, percival declares, a grin on his face. siegfried’s eyes widened as he looked back at him, feeling as if the grin didn’t suit him at all - he had never seen himself smile, let alone grin, the appearance of such an emotion on his face felt almost uncanny. 

their worries about upcoming appointments cast aside, percival dragged him back to the bed, throwing him onto the mattress. he knew that siegfried was used to receiving, but this body wasn’t - if he didn’t lay with vane, that was. but why waste his precious time on that mongrel right now? he had other things to think about, though thinking about what made him feel good - what riled up his body - was indeed helping him.

percival kneeled on top of siegfried, sprawled out beneath him, looking longingly at him as soon as he reached for the oil vial they had left on the nightstand hours ago, only to clumsily coat his fingers in the substance within it. albeit they were the same height and not that much apart in terms of age, siegfried’s hands felt clumsily large compared to his own and his strength felt as if it were uncontrollable in certain situations. that much he could gather from just the last fifteen to twenty minutes he had spent awake. or had it been more? he hadn’t exactly paid attention to time.

he inserts one finger slowly, almost agonizingly slow, only meaning the best and definitely achieving the worst, making siegfried stare up at him, sucking in a sharp breath of air, his body tensing, unfamiliar with the sensation. maybe this was a bad idea, but siegfried had wanted it this way and he was getting it - a second finger, that is. wriggling turns into scissoring and siegfrieds pained noises turn into low moans of pleasure here and there, while percival can’t help but wear a smug grin on his face. he did want to use his free hand to support his own body in this position, but instead reaches upward to grab a fistful of hair again.

“i can’t believe the dragonslayer himself comes undone like this in front of someone like me and moans like a touch starved whore”, percival chuckles. well, it wasn’t siegfried himself, it was more likely his own body sending signals, unused to the sensation of it all. inserting a third finger, searching for something, siegfried most likely couldn’t help it. this body wasn’t used to receive at all and what resulted from that was, that everything felt like his nerves were pitted against needles, hitting every single one of them with utmost accuracy. 

finding his sweet spot was easier said than done, let alone figuring out how to actually handle a moaning siegfried in his body, a body he knew fully well and yet felt so strange and unfamiliar when he was interacting with it. removing his fingers, he wiped them on the sheets, siegfried whining in motion to feeling so horribly empty. percival wasn’t going to give him what he wanted just yet, even if his erect cock was begging for release, dripping precum all over. instead, he inched down, giving the other a false sense of hope.

“please … percival, i need …”, he huffs, out of breath already, trying to regain his lost composure.

“you need what? if you’re obedient, i’ll make this nice for you - if not, i will see to it that you won’t get the release you’re so eagerly chasing. now, be a good boy and wait for your reward”, with that, he moves downward, down down down, not looking him in the eyes, not gracing him with a simple touch of his hands.

“spread your legs”, percival demands, only earning a whine from above - and thus, he takes the matters in his own hands, forcing them apart with quite some force, causing siegfried to let out a yelp in surprise. again, he forgot to account for this kind of strength, but it didn’t feel bad - at least the other was still in one piece. 

teasingly, he rubs his thumb over the others hole, who immediately tries to push himself down onto it, earning him a less than amused chuckle from percival, who takes it upon himself to creep upward again. a knee up against his crotch, both of his arms supporting him and pressed next to siegfrieds head, he leans down toward his ear.

“didn’t i tell you to be obedient? don’t you want to get rewarded? right now you’re acting like nothing more than a bitch in heat, wanting to get fucked by just anyone as long as you do get someones cock inside of you. i could tell just anyone about that, not that i care - or throw you out and ask any of my brothers subordinates to have some fun with you. you would like that, wouldn’t you?”

siegfried flinched, absorbed into the proposal given to him, only being brought back to reality when he was, in fact, caught to be rubbing himself against percivals leg pressed against his crotch. taking countermeasures into his hand, he bites into his ear, licking over it - and siegfried yelps in excitement.

“instead of fighting it, you just accept that you are nothing more than willing to whore yourself out? what would everyone back in feendrache think of you? you’re hopeless, but that’s fine. if i can’t find any use of you, how about i toss you out tonight and see what kind of wild animal takes care of you first? i’m sure they’re all more than eager to fuck someone of their own kind.”

again, he flinches, all ears about what percival has to say when he moves back down, beneath his legs, sitting in front of his absolutely not composed body, radiating heat. “you know, looking at you like this - looking at me like this - i’m wondering how weak you must be feeling. you are completely vulnerable to my touches and even if you tried, you couldn’t do anything against it … but you’re not even trying. i’m going to make you feel good.”

the whimpering beneath him only got louder - even if they weren’t in their respective bodies, it was nice to see that siegfried still came undone without a care in the world, leaving no trace of the man behind that everyone thought so highly of. it was fine, just like that, because that meant he got to see a side of him that no one else did and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

percival takes it upon himself to give the tip of siegfrieds cock a kiss, pressing his tongue against the slit soon after, taking the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. siegfried buckles his hips into the warm embrace, but percival lets go of it soon enough with a wet ‘pop’ and moves further down. “impatient, are we?”, he asks, not expecting any kind of answer from the pleasure stricken man beneath. “yes”, he breathly whispers, hungry for more, dying to have those fingers - or something else - back inside of him. desperate for percival to stop being a tease.

using his hands to spread siegfrieds cheeks apart, he soon enough presses his tongue against the gaping and needy hole. a sharp hiss from the others mouth at the sudden unfamiliar sensation made him chuckle for a second before focusing at the task on hand. prodding the hole with his tongue seemed to stir up something inside of the other, grabbing the bedsheets like his life depended on it. 

the more he worked his mouth and tongue on siegfried, the more desperate he seemed to get, squirming under his every touch - percival moved his hands to his hips, holding them in place, digging his nails into his skin just a bit too uncomfortably for his own liking. gasps and moans followed suit, soft cries of “please, give me more” followed suit, desperation swelling within both of them. siegfried was right, this was taking too long - even if he seemed to like this more than usual, the thought of torturing his own body like this made percival retreat.

“such a good boy.”

he’s pliant, eyes glassy, mouth open, desperate puffs of air escaping it, sprawled across the mattress, hair disheveled and cheeks flushed. percival grabs the vial again, pouring the remainder of the liquid onto his palms, smearing it onto his own erection - just to grab ahold of his hips again, just to give him no chance to react when he slams into him without a care in the world. this would hurt later, but who cared about that for now?

“percival, i … ah, please!”, siegfried cries out, but instead is shushed by a kiss. finding a steady rhythm to go with, he rocks his hips and with everytime he acts like he’s pulling out, siegfried is eager to move his hips back down again, again and again. chasing after release, mind clouded with pleasure while this body, unused to sensations like these, felt overloaded with all of them.

“what do you want siegfried?”

“i want to … please … i want to.”

“you want to what? do you want me to take you out and fuck you in the hallway where just anyone could see us? would you like that?”

he tenses down, obviously he had struck a nerve there. but there was no release to be found if he didn’t use his voice, if he couldn’t tell him what he wanted. they were still playing by his rules, despite his body being the one to receive this amount of pleasure and torture mixed together. this was going to be great.

“n-no, not that”, he stutters, aware of the fact that he would, indeed, enjoy that very much. maybe even more than this.

“then tell me, what do you want?”, he asks again, almost pulling out, only the tip of his cock still inside. if they tiptoed along the line further, this was going to end nowhere.

“i want you to fuck me harder, damnit. i want to cum!”

more than happy to oblige, he slams back into him, earning himself an unexpected high moan - did he really sound like that? - and kept up pace so he himself could chase release. it wasn’t long after that siegfried came in white spurts all over his stomach and percival followed suit, ruining his insides. they both sat there for a moment, staring at each other, only to notice something most peculiar.

“siegfried?”, he asks, looking at the man above him.

he stares back all the same.

“yes percival?”, he exclaims, confused, looking at the red haired man beneath him who uncomfortably shifts upward as to make him pull out.

the sting in his ass was there, as well as the cum leaking out of it - and there was no doubt he was back in his own body, just like that, without a care in the world. other than that, however, they had … oh god.

“siegfried, what do you think you are doing!”

“wh-what do you mean?”

“my meeting! aglovale will be sorely disappointed!”

“but … you said that he would look through this charade either way.”

“... yes, but i have to get ready!”, he scoffs, scrambling out of bed and falling flat on his face while doing so. if anything, his ass hurt more than he expected it to, and yet siegfried just sat there, looking at him and having the softest and biggest smile on his face he’d ever seen.

“do you need help?”

“thank you very much but no, i’m not a goddamn kid! i told you!”, he hisses, but the smile stays undeterred as he scrambles to his feet and walks around the room like a newborn baby deer, legs shaking like old branches in the unforgiving winter wind. supporting himself on one of the chairs, he looked back at siegfried.

“fine, you win. please help me.”

“i’d be more than happy to.”


End file.
